La Isla Perdida
by KaWaZaki
Summary: continuacion de las tres torres del infierno: Blast y Eduardo oyen uuna misteriosa señal en la TV y van a investigar segun las coordenadas de ésta


un dia Blast y Eduardo estaban viendo la tele cuando derepente salio una señal muy rara aparecio y salia en el idioma de un bulbasaur. grabe esa señal fui con eduardo y mi pokemon mas raro (giarados rojo) a la ruta 58. una ruta desconocida que es de mar que descubri con eduardo despues de cruzar las isas remolino para poder ir a buscar una medalla en ciudad cianwood.   
  
- supongo que sabes donde ir cierto - pregunto eduardo muy desconcertado.   
  
- si, y se quien mando esa señal del demonio   
  
- pero como? si tu no sabes lo que decia   
  
- si lo se. - le dije con tono amenazador - el verano pasado en esas malditas torres KaWaZaki me dijo que SeRaVi... - y al pronunciar eso eduardo mostro cara de estupido - ... slugma me habia estado diciendo siempre que el era pokemon de KaWaZaki, pero obviamente yo no sabia. hasta que hace 5 meses termine de hacer el TM 78: Knowledge.   
  
- y que es eso? yo no se hablar ingles. - me dijo muy arrepentido de ser un estupido en el colegio   
  
- es: conocimiento. con el puedo saber que es lo que gente o cualquier cosa me esta diciendo.   
  
- y que decia la señal??   
  
- que fuera a la ruta 59. Eduardo, KaWaZaki a vuelto!!!!   
  
y muy, pero muy asustado saco a su shiny Ledian (que era gigantesco) y se fue volando en su lomo. lego de viajar 1/2 hora en su giarados rojo vi una isla   
  
muy pequeña. era tan pequeña que apenas podrian haber cabido 2 snorlax de 5 meses. me subi a la isla vi el mapa y esa isla no estaba en el mapa aunque si   
  
salia la ruta 59 ya que la escribi antes de salir de casa para mi 1ra aventura pokemon y revise otros mapas para comprobarla.luego vi un mapa de hace 10   
  
años que me dio mi tatara-abuelo y la isla si estaba.   
  
- te estaba esperando - me dijo una voz familiar   
  
- fuiste un necio al venir - que? esto no podia ser. la otra voz era la de..... Eduardo!!!!!   
  
- que pasa Eduardo?? no le tenias tanto miedo a KaWaZaki????   
  
- cuando me devolvi con ledian. y te perdi de vista me teletransporte con mi pokemon legendario que atrape un dia cuando iba a tu casa despues de aquel  
  
accidente. se llama Rali. - y tirando una pokbola al aire salio el pokemon mas raro que uno se pueda imaginar: era un lobo metalicocon unos rayos solidos en   
  
la cabeza, la cola era de un wartortle, y tenia unas alas entre como de las cinco aves legendarias juntas.   
  
- basta de hablar eduardo es hora de una batalla pokemon. yo y eduardo usaremos 6 pokemn cada uno y tu 6. a mi lado hay una maquina para que elijas tus   
  
pokemon. solo pueden ser pokemon de 1 tipo o pokemon basico y sus evoluciones. dispones de 5 minutos. si pierdes te mataremos y todos tus pokemon   
  
seran nuestros. si ganas nuestros pokemon se autodestruiran al igual que nosotros 2.   
  
- ya estoy listo. empezemos!! ustedes eligen primero   
  
- lickitung!!! - dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo - ve!!!!   
  
- muy bien. espeon, ve!!!!!!!   
  
- lickitungs, ataque de lenguetazo!!!!!!   
  
- lickiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!   
  
!   
  
- Tung!!!!!!!!!!   
  
- espeon, mirada maliciosa y Uno, Dos lucha!!!!!. el uno dos es mi mejor TM. puede ser asi como poder oculto solo que yo lo sincronizo con mi pokemon y le dijo   
  
a que tipo quiero que sea ese ataque.   
  
los 2 lickitungs cayeron rendidos y medio muertos por el ataque.   
  
- ahora es mi turno de elegir pokemon, KaWaZaki. Ve hitmontop!!!   
  
- *como lo supuse. espeon regresa!!!!!!ve eevee!!!! eevee transformacion!!!! projecta un pokemon en tu mente, cualquiera yhaz su ataque mas poderoso.  
  
- eevee empezo a brillar y luego se puso muy rojo y kaboom!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
- que paso?!?!?!?!!?! - dije mientras me sobresaltaba - fue un sueño. mejor no invento mas TM que involucren a un pokemon que no sea lucha y psiquico.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - y con un bostezo estallo todo.   
  
- que otro sueño???? no hare mas TMs 


End file.
